A cursed adventure
by Ichigo Takahashi
Summary: Semua anggota SA akan berlibur musim panas ke pulau pribadi Kei yang indah akan suasana alamnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu dibalik keindahan pulau itu yang mungkin akan mencelakai mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Besok adalah liburan musim panas. Member SA berencana untuk jalan jalan. Tapi, keputusan mereka berbeda. Akhirnya diadakan _voting_. Akira, Jun, dan Megumi ingin ke tempat yang mewah, sementara Ryuu dan Tadashi ingin ke tempat yang bersuasana alam. Hikari dan Kei belum memilih.

"Hikari, kamu mau memilih yang mana?" tanya Kei.

"Hmmm.. kalau memilih antara kedua itu sih aku lebih tertarik dengan yang bersuasana alam, soalnya lebih cocok sama musimnya" jawab Hikari dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Jadi hasilnya tiga sama tiga dong. Kei! Ayo cepat pilih!" perintah Akira dengan marah yang berharap Kei setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku memilih apa yang Hikari pilih!" jawab Kei dengan tegas.

Empat lawan tiga. Sesuai keputusan, member SA akan jalan jalan ke pulau pribadi milik Kei yang terletak yang bersuasana alam selama lima hari. Ryuu, Tadashi, dan Hikari gembira. Akira, Megumi, dan Jun sedikit kecewa. Kei reaksinya biasa saja.

Besoknya, Akira dan kawan kawan menjemput Hikari menggunakan mobil mewahnya dan menjadi pusat perhatian masyarakat di sekeliling rumah Hikari. Tak lama kemudian, Hikari lalu keluar membawa tas yang berukuran agak besar dan masuk mobil lalu berangkat ke rumah Kei dan jalan ke pulau itu memakai _helikopter_ milik Kei.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sampai di tujuan dengan selamat.

"Huaaa... udaranya sejuk sekali!" kata Hikari sehabis meletakan tas di villa dan berlari di pesisir pantai. Lalu Tadashi menghampiri Hikari dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Hikari, nanti malam mau berpetualangan ga keliling ke hutan belakang villa?" tanya Tadashi.

"Tetu saja aku mau! Siapa aja yang ikut?" jawab Hikari dengan semangat.

"Awalnya sih ingin ajak Ryuu tapi..." Tadashi lalu menunjukan Hikari ke Ryuu yang sedang asyik asyiknya bermain dengan hewan hewan sambil ditarik oleh Jun dan Megumi.

"Bagaimana dengan Takishima?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Kalau ajak Kei nggak seru.. dia kan pasti udah tau rutenya" jawab Tadashi.

"Ohhh... jadi kalau ada aku nggak seru ya?" tiba tiba Kei muncul kayak setan sambil tersenyum.

"Huwaaaaa... Takishima!" Hikari langsung loncat karena kaget. Muka Tadashi langsung agak pucat gitu.

"Hahaha... nggak kok Kei cuman becanda.. canda" kata Tadashi sambil ketawa aneh.

"Yosh... ayo nanti malam kita berangkat berti-"

BUKK! Seketika itu juga Tadashi terlempar saat Hikari tengah bersemangat. Akira memukul Tadashi.

"Hohohoho... jadi kamu berniat mengambil Hikariku di tengah malam? Berani sekali kalian Tadashi, Kei?" kata Akira sambil tersenyum seram.

"Aku ikut!" Akira menggabungkan dirinya untuk ikut berpetualangan.

"Jun dan Megumi ikut?" tanya Akira.

"Kutanya deh" Hikari menghampiri Jun dan Megumi lalu balik lagi.

"Mereka nggak mau ikut. Soalnya kalau mereka ikut pasti Ryuu ikut juga (mana mungkin ditinggal) dan kalau Ryuu ikut dia pasti bermain dengan binatang disekelilingnya" Hikari menjelaskan apa yang Jun dan Megumi katakan.

"Hmm.. tapi, jangan masuk ke hutannya terlalu dalam" kata Kei.

"Memangnya mengapa?" tanya Hikari dengan penasaran.

"Nggak, jangan aja" jawab Kei sambil jalan masuk ke villa.

Sorenya, sehabis bermain dipantai, mereka balik ke villa di pulau itu dan bersantai dikamarnya masing masing. Sehabis mandi, Hikari keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan salah satu maid di villa.

"Konbanwa" ucap maid itu dengan sopan.

"Ah.. Konbanwa. Permisi, di hutan itu sebenarnya ada apa ya?" tanya Hikari yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Kei.

"Hutan dibelakang villa ini? Mending jangan kesana deh" kata maid itu dengan tampang cemas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hikari makin penasaran.

"Dulunya, hutan itu adalah suatu kerajaan yang makmur. Ada sang gadis biasa yang sangat cantik disitu mencintai pangeran dan sang pangeran itupun mencintainya, mereka pun berpacaran. Sang pangeran memberi sang gadis itu kalung. Tapi, nggak tahu kenapa sang pangeran malah menikahi perempuan dari kerajaan lain. Sang gadis itu tidak merestuinya, namun, sang pangeran mengatakan bahwa selagi hubungan mereka tidak ketahuan, mereka akan menjalaninya diam diam. Si gadis itu tetap tidak mau dan membuang kalung yang diberikan pangeran. Malam setelah upacara pernikahan pangeran, sang gadis membakar kerajaan dan api dari kerajaan tersebut menjalar lalu membakar seluruh desa. Banyak yang meninggal dalam kejadian itu dan sebagian ada yang selamat dengan menyebrangi pulau itu. Konon, arwah korban kebakaran itu masih gentayangan. Itu sih kalau kamu berani kesana ya.." kata maid itu menjelaskan.

Hikari sama sekali tidak takut dan lupa memberitahu Tadashi, Akira, dan Kei. Malamnya, sebelum berangkat, Ryuu, Megumi, dan Jun mengatakan mereka jadi ikut. Akhirnya mereka berangkat dengan membawa makanan kecil banyak, tujuh senter, tali, dan barang barang lainnya. Agar tidak lupa jalan pulang, mereka menandai pohon yang mereka lewati agar mereka tahu jalan pulangnya. Hikari berhenti sejenak.

"Hei, kalian ngerasa ga sih kalo ada yang perhatiin kita dari tadi?" tanya Hikari mulai agak cemas.

Megumi mengeluarkan _sketchbook_ mini persiapannya dari kantong dan menulis "Iya, rasanya ada suara gesekan pohon dari belakang."

"Aku nggak menggesek pohon lho" kata Akira yang tampangnya mulai serius.

"Aku juga nggak" kata Jun ketakutan.

"Aku cuma menggesek untuk arah jalan doang ya.. lagipula, aku didepan kalian kan sama Tadashi dan Kei?" Ryuu juga nggak mengaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhitung?, aku 1" ajak Kei berhitung.

"Huuhh.. aku 2" Hikari berhitung dengan kesal karena nggak dapat nomor 1.

"3" kata Jun

"4" tulis Megumi di _sketchbook_nya.

"5" kata Tadashi.

"6" kata Akira.

"7" kata Ryuu.

"8"

Semua tersentak kaget. Mereka nggak percaya akan ada ke "8" diantara mereka bertujuh. Mereka menoleh kebelakang perlahan lahan dan nggak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Ada cewek berambut panjang dan dirambutnya ada pita berwarna ungu dan memakai kimono pink lusuh bersimbah darah. Semuanya langsung lari ke arah depan dengan secepat cepatnya.

" Aku.. aku nggak percaya bahwa cerita maid itu benar!" teriak Hikari sambil berlari ngos ngosan.

"Kamu kenapa nggak bilang ke kita kalo ada apa apanya di hutan ini! Dasar Hikari!" teriak Tadashi marah.

"Maaf! Aku lupa!" Hikari lupa untuk menceritakan cerita tentang hutan itu ke semuanya. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu pohon besar. Dan beristirahat sejenak. Mereka bernafas lega karena hantu itu nggak mengikuti mereka lagi. Namun, raut wajah Megumi sama sekali tidak berubah dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tangannya gemetar dan berusaha mengambil _sketchbook_nya, tapi ternyata hilang mungkin karena jatuh saat berlari tadi.

"A..anu teman teman..." Megumi mengeluarkan suaranya yang gemetar.

"Lho Megumi, tumben kamu mengeluarkan suaramu.." kata Akira sambil mengipas memakai daun besar yang jatuh.

"Jun... Jun.. hilang!"

* * *

**Ini fanfic pertamaku. **

**Maaf kalo banyak yang gaje ataupun typo gitu.**

**Tunggu fanfic yang keduanya ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jun hilang"

Semuanya langsung terdiam dan melihat sekelilingnya, mencari Jun. Daun yang Akira pegang untuk mengipas jatuh seketika.

"Serius? tadi aku pegang tangan Jun lho.." Ryuu mukanya mulai memucat mendengar itu. Kei menghela nafas.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan masuk hutannya terlalu dalam.." kata Kei dengan biasa.

"Kamu juga kenapa nggak mengingatkan kita kembali sih?" Akira teriak menyalahkan Kei dan terlihat ingin menangis.

"Ya udah nggak usah saling menyalahkan gitu.. mendingan kita sekarang cari Jun dan balik ke villa!" teriak Hikari yang berpikiran positif. Air mata Akira mulai menggenang dimatanya dan tangannya memegang Hikari. Semuanya pun beranjak kembali untuk mencari jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Aduuhhh.." keluh Jun sambil memegang kakinya yang tergores parah dan berdarah cukup banyak. Dia membuka tas yang ia bawa dan mengambil _antiseptic. _Setelah melukai obatnya, dia mulai berjalan lagi dan menabrak pohon. Dia kaget dan tersadar.

_Lho, aku dimana_ _ya?_ Jun berkata dalam hati seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa. Dia mulai berlari mencari anggota yang lainnya namun, sepertinya mereka benar benar terpisah. Jun mulai menggeledah tasnya lagi lalu mengambil _handphone_nya. Dia segera sms ke salah satu anggota SA, Akira, mumpung masih ada sinyal. Jun agak lega sudah memberitahu yang lainnya bahwa dia selamat dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanya lagi. Tiba tiba, Jun dibungkam mulutnya dan ditarik.

KRINGGG...

"Duhhh... siapa sih yang sms malem malem gini?" keluh Akira kesal.

"JUN?"

"Jun? Mana Jun?" tanya Megumi.

"Jun sms aku!"

"Dia sms apa?" tanya Hikari serius. Akira menunjukan smsnya yang berisi:

_Kalian semua dimana? Aku ada di tempat yang isinya rumah rumah tua yang ga berpenghuni.. Aku nggak tau nih ini udah dimananya. Coba tanya Kei deh, mungkin dia tau.._

_Jun._

"Kei! Kamu tau gak rumah rumah tua yang ada di hutan?" tanya Akira dengan segera.

"Aku nggak tau. Kan aku pernah bilang jangan masuk hutannya terlalu dalam.. karena aku juga nggak pernah masuk hutan sebelumnya.." jawab Kei lumayan kesal.

"Berarti Takishima nggak berguna dong?" canda Hikari.

"Ohh... bukannya kamu yang lebih nggak berguna, sampai hal yang sangat penting begitu lupa?" balas Kei sambil marah.

Hikari nggak tau mau balas apa lagi. Megumi berjalan sendiri untuk mencari sinyal _handphone_nya agar bisa mengetahui dimana Jun berada. Namun, tiba tiba ada yang memegang bahu Megumi dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Megumi yang menggelegar saat itu juga. Semuanya memucat mendengar teriakan Megumi yang suaranya toa dan terdiam lemas karena telinganya sakit. Tak lama kemudian ada yang berlari ke arah Megumi yang sedang menangis.

"Megumi!" teriak Jun sambil berlari dan menghampiri Megumi.

"Jun!" Megumi langsung memeluk Jun. Yang lainnya pun berdatangan ke tempat Megumi dengan sempoyongan.

"Jun! Kamu habis dari mana saja sih?" tanya Ryuu khawatir. Jun terdiam sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak tahu.. begitu aku sadar aku ada di tempat kayak rumah rumah gitu... terus..." Jun mukanya memucat dan tidak melanjutkan omongannya. Ryuu langsung menghampiri Jun dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah kalau emang nggak mau bilang.. Ayo kita kesana sekarang juga, yang terpenting, Hikari, jelaskan apa yang maidnya Kei katakan kepadamu!"

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa..."

Akhirnya Hikari menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya mendengarkan cerita Hikari dengan serius. Seketika, udara malam pun mulai menusuk kembali.

"Ohh.. jadi begitu ceritanya..." kata Akira sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Jadi hantu yang tadi kita lihat itu mungkin..." kata kata Megumi dipotong.

"Itu aku!"

Mereka semua menoleh keatas pohon dan melihat hantu itu sedang berdiri diatas pohon. Namun, kimono yang ia pakai sekarang sudah berwarna merah hampir seluruhnya dan terlihat darah dari kakinya mengalir dan menetes kebawah mengenai wajah Tadashi.

"Hiiiiii..." teriak Tadashi yang jijik dengan darah itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa..." teriak Akira dan Megumi. Hikari menutup mukanya yang pucat.

"Ayo semuanya lari!" teriak Ryuu yang mukanya memucat juga seperti Hikari. Kei pun memegang tangan Hikari dan lari. Yang lainnya pun ikut berlari mengikuti arah Kei.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hufff... Hufff" Akira sudah mulai ngos ngosan berlari. Angin dingin pun tambah menusuk. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke hutan lebih dalam lagi.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi?" tanya Megumi ketakutan.

"Kenapa kita nggak pake kompas aja? Bukannya kita bawa ya?" kata Kei. Semua terdiam sejenak.

"Ahhhhh! Kei! Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi sih? Kita kan kebawa takut jadinya lupa gimana sih?" teriak Akira sambil melempar "sesuatu" ke arah Kei.

Sesuatu? Apa itu? Ternyata itu adalah tengkorak manusia yang sudah berlumut. Akira langsung berteriak, Tadashi pun langsung menenangkan Akira. Tiba tiba Hikari langsung terbangun dari duduknya dan memasang muka yang serius. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarah jari telunjuknya ke depan sambil bergetar.

"Itu... desa?"

"Itu kan desa yang tadi aku liat..." Jun pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan jalan menuju desa itu.

"Jun! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ryuu sambil mengikuti Jun.

"Hei tunggu aku ikut!" teriak Hikari. Kei pun juga ikut. Sementara Akira, Megumi dan Tadashi ditinggal. Hikari, Kei, Ryuu, dan Jun pun melangkah memasuki desa yang terlihat sangat tua. Sesekali ada genteng yang jatuh karena rapuh dan terkadang ada suara ketawa orang banyak. Meskipun hanya ada empat orang yang berjalan sambil tidak ngomong apa apa, suasana disekitar mereka ramai. Mereka pun dapat merasakannya. Suara canda anak anak, suara wanita tertawa, dan semacamnya. Mereka berempat tetap tidak goyah dengan godaan itu. Akhirnya, Jun berhenti di sebuah rumah besar yang besarnya melebihi rumah Kei. Dan tiba tiba Jun pingsan.

"Jun!" teriak Hikari dan Kei.

"Jun kamu nggak apa apa?" Ryuu langsung membopong Jun dan menoleh ke arah Hikari dan Kei.

"Hikari, Kei! Masuk ke rumah besar itu dan cari asal usulnya! Demi Jun dan yang lainnya!" kata Ryuu sambil membawa Jun kembali ke yang lainnya. Hikari mengangguk dan berlari masuk ke rumah itu bersama Kei. Di rumah itu, suasananya sangat menyeramkan. Udaranya lebih dingin daripada di luar.

"Hikari, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja? Rumah ini terlalu luas"

"Baiklah.. kalo gitu aku ke ruangan yang disebelah sana ya.. bye!". Hikari mulai melihat lihat satu persatu ruangan yang gelap itu dengan senter. Sementara Kei jalan menelusuri lorong lorong yang luas. Hikari memasuki satu ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar tidur. Dia melihat sebuah kertas di atas tempat tidur itu dan membacanya dengan senter. Isi dari kertas itu:

_Aku tidak mau sendiri disini. Seseorang.. temani aku. Ayo ikut aku dan temani aku untuk selamanya._

Ikut? Temani? Hikari mulai menduga hal yang aneh aneh. Hikari langsung membuang kertas itu dengan takut. Dia pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan lari ke arah Kei yang jauh dari keberadaannya.

"Uwaahhh!" teriak Kei. Hikari mempercepat larinya agar sampai ke tempat Kei. Tapi, yang ada hanyalah tas Kei yang terjatuh dilantai. Hikari semakin takut dan berlari keluar ke tempat teman temannya berada. Tapi, seketika, ada seorang cowok memakai baju kimono tradisional dan mukanya bersimbah banyak darah, dan bola matanya berwarna putih semua. Hikari pun kaget. Hikari ingin teriak, tapi nggak bisa. Hikari juga nggak bisa berlari saking takutnya. Hantu itupun mengulurkan tangannya yang jarinya terpotong dan mendekati Hikari. Hikari tidak bisa berbauat apa apa. Dia hanya terdiam dan terpaku di tempat. Sementara tangan itu semakin mendekat dan hampir menyentuh Hikari.  
Dan akhirnya ketakutan Hikari makin meluap.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Hikari menggelegar dan hampir sama besarnya dengan Megumi. Hantu itu pun terjatuh lemas. Hikari heran. Mana ada hantu yang terjatuh lemas? Biasanya kalo kayak gitu kan hilang gitu atau kayak gaya hantu.

"Ano.. hantu, kamu nggak apa apa?" tanya Hikari yang baik hati. Hantu itu nggak bergerak sama sekali. _Jangan jangan hantu itu mati?_ duga Hikari dalam hati. Tiba tiba, hantu itu menarik tangan Hikari dan memeluknya.

"Aku menangkapmu, Hikari, eh salah, ranking 2!". Ini kan suara...

"TAKISHIMAAA?" Hikari kaget setengah mati. Lalu Kei melambaikan tangannya dan lampunya hidup semua. Satu persatu Jun, Ryuu, Megumi, Akira, Tadashi mulai keluar ruangan yang berbeda. Hikari mulai _speechless _banget.

"Happy birthday Hikari!" teriak yang semuanya. Orang orang yang berlaku menjadi hantu pun keluar. Hikari ekspresinya masih sama. Kei pun meniupkan angin ke telinga Hikari.

"Howaaaa... Takishima!" teriak Hikari sambil merinding. Hikari pun langsung melihat jam di _handphone_nya yang tertulis 00:23 tanggal 20 Maret.

"Jadi, selama ini kalian mengerjaiku!" tanya Hikari. Semuanya tersenyum lebar. Dan Hikari melihat salah satu hantu yang memakai kimono.

"Lho kok hantu yang tadi diatas pohon itu nggak ada sih? Yang darahnya banyak banget itu lho?" tanya Hikari.

"Iya yang itu tadi, serem banget tuh. Sampe darahnya netes segala ke muka" kata Tadashi. Hantu hantu yang memakai kimono itu pun kebingungan.

"Kayaknya daritadi nggak ada yang naik ke atas pohon. Soalnya kalau pakai kimono itu ribet dan nggak ada yang memakai darah palsu sebanyak itu" jawab salah satu hantu berkimono. Suasana menjadi _awkward._ Semuanya saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Ulang tahun Hikari dan liburan musim panas ini memang menyeramkan ya. Tapi saru juga sih

~THE END~

**Maaf ya kalo chapternya sedikit banget dan banyak yang typo gitu lah.**

**Makasih yang udah baca dan reviewnya.  
**


End file.
